It's Not Goodbye, it's Hello
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: In every wind that blows there's an innocence that knows…otherwise known as the wind blowing through the lives of Chicago's finest firefighters and police officers, men and women alike. Drabbles, one-shots, chapter series. Reviews welcome!
1. Expanding the Family

**Title:** It's Not Goodbye, it's Hello  
><strong>Author:<strong> Katie/TheIrishShipperholic and Roch/Ghostwriter  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> We own nothing but this story.  
><strong>ShowMovie/Book:** Chicago Fire & Chicago P.D.  
><strong>CouplesCategory:** Whatever the audience's pleasure may be. Some will be AU, some will be canon; some will be a mix of both.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Mature, for language and sexual scenes  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In every wind that blows there's an innocence that knows…otherwise known as the wind blowing through the lives of Chicago's finest firefighters and police officers, men and women alike.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> As said in the couples/category, I don't do a lot of canon ideas but when I do, my fellow writer is right there along with me. We both love Chicago Fire & Chicago P.D. and we're avid writers of both shows. Without further ado, we present to you our drabble/one-shot series.  
><strong><span>Expanding the "Family"<span>**  
>"How do you do it, Johanna?" Cassandra Evans Chambers asked the woman across from her as they – the wives of the Rescue Squad members – were gathered around the common room on various pieces of furniture.<p>

"Do what?" Johanna "Jo" Voight Severide asked. She'd been a bit preoccupied with a text message that her husband Kelly had sent her just seconds ago.

"How do you put up with being the wife of the lieutenant firefighter leader of the Rescue Squad?" Cassandra, who preferred to be called Cass a lot, asked as she and some of the other wives chuckled at Jo being distracted.

"It's very easy. We just take it day by day," Jo responded. "Plus, we've known each other since we were teenagers. Only 16 years old, ready to take on the world. Except that we weren't. Henry came along just when we were ready to find our chance to escape." She looked over at Eden Carter Newhouse. "What about you, Eden? How are you and Rick faring?"

"We're faring just fine. The honeymoon is still agreeing with us," Eden replied, a blush creeping up into her dark-skinned cheeks.

Jo and Cass exchanged glances before Jo turned her gaze back to Eden. "There's something different about you," she mentioned.

"No, there isn't," Eden tried to deny.

Jo's eyes narrowed for a few minutes before a light bulb went off in her mind. "Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

"Who's pregnant?" Cass asked.

"She is!" Jo said, pointing at Eden.

"No, I'm not pregnant." Eden shook her head, trying to deny Jo's diagnosis even though she wasn't about to confess to them that it was indeed true. She and Rick were expecting their first child together, conceived on their wedding night.

It also showed her how much she loved him, and the fact that he and his daughter had found a "family" here at Firehouse 51. He'd also told her that family didn't have to be blood, that he'd learned it from Chief Boden. It was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world to be accepted by people that loved you no matter what gender or nationality you were.

**Author's Note:** Not bad, right? Okay, so I wrote this on my computer fairly quickly and I hope that my co-writer likes it and that she can write something extremely decent for the next chapter. We have a "list" of couples that we'll be doing, so if there's one that you'd like to see, PM either of us. I'm TheIrishShipperholic and she's Ghostwriter. We hope that you will enjoy our collaboration.


	2. Missing Her

**Missing Her**

**Kelly**

Kelly blew out a breath as the truck headed to the scene. He couldn't believe that he was married. Jo had been his best friend since they were sixteen. And now they were husband and wife. Wow. That was a phrase he had never thought he would have applied to himself. But it just sounded so right. He and Jo had always been a team and the two of them getting married had just made that official. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts and accessed one. _Hey baby. Love you. Have a good day,_ he wrote her and then sat back.

"Awe, is someone missing and text messaging the little wife already?" Otis teased.

"Screw you, man. If she heard you say that, she'd kick your ass," Kelly responded, grinning. To be honest, he'd actually pay to see that. He knew how bad ass Jo could be and she was always so hot when she was getting to one-up the other guys. Not that he would recommend someone pissing his wife off, but it didn't mean that he couldn't fantasize about it. Capp pulling to a stop interrupted his reverie and he quickly jumped out of the truck, barking orders. There would be no hot-dogging today. He knew that he had a wife to get home to and he wasn't going to do anything that would risk him getting killed.

**Johanna**  
>Her thumb just barely glided over the screen to admire the background picture of the two of them. Shay had taken it for them as Jo sat in her husband's lap, his arms wound tightly around her. Jo was smiling and squealing with laughter as he pressed an open-mouthed raspberry against her cheek and tickled her sides. <em>So amazing and so strong,<em> her father had spoken about her longtime relationship with Kelly once, years ago, during a party they'd all attended. _He's going to make her very happy._ "Guess what, Dad? He has. He truly has," she murmured softly to herself.

Jo then let her gaze lift to see her two foster children – the ones that she and Kelly hoped to adopt soon – running toward her. Bringing herself to her feet, the doctor pushed her phone deep into the front pocket of her jeans before opening her arms. The most wonderful beings she had ever been blessed with fell eagerly into her arms, the mother in her smothering their heads and faces with affectionate kisses. "Where's Kelly?" Henry asked.

"He got called out on an emergency. He should be back soon," Jo replied as she sat back down. The baby – the youngest son, Nolan – he was nearly two years old but he was a handful most of the time.

**Author's Note:** This was a companion piece to the first drabble, and I hope you all liked it. The next one will be something that my co-writer picked out, idea wise.


	3. The True Firehouse Mascot

**The True Firehouse Mascot**  
>Pouch had been with them for several years, but sometimes it felt like longer than that. But when the members of Squad and Truck alike walked into Firehouse 51 after being out on a particularly emotional call, they immediately found matching grins on their faces when they saw the sight of their beloved female mascot. Pouch barely spared her group of male and female buddies a single glance as she carefully used one paw to pat at the webbing that covered all four sides of the playpen.<p>

Baby Sofia Josephine Cruz gurgled so sweetly that not even her mother, one of the rotating firehouse cooks, stirred from where she was fast asleep on the couch. Joe walked over and knelt down next to the nearly grown female dog. "Good girl," he murmured quietly, reaching up to scratch behind Pouch's head.

Pouch leaned in and nuzzled Joe's chin, making the Hispanic fire truck driver chuckle. Upon seeing his wife and baby girl made him realize that every day was a blessing, that he shouldn't take it for granted. Yes, he did love Zoya, but not the way that he loved Isabella. It was a true, genuine love, one that had suddenly crept into his veins the first moment he saw her sitting at the desk with a younger Leon.

When he heard Isabella stirring, Cruz brought himself to his regular height before bending down into the playpen and picked up his infant daughter, carrying her over to where Isabella began sitting up on the couch.

**Author's Note:** I haven't written any drabbles in a while, except for my 30 day challenge for Laura & Antonio, so I hope that these are okay.


	4. Clearing the Air

**Clearing the Air**  
>Sergeant Trudy Platt sat in the hospital chair, watching as Kimberly Burgess slept. <em>Come on, Burgess. Wake up,<em> she thought to herself. She had just come out of her second surgery and this one seemed to have taken its toll on her. Hearing the door open, she turned in her seat to see Antonio Dawson. "Hey, how's she doin'?" he asked.

"Just got out of the second surgery and now she's resting," she responded. _He never checked up on me,_ she thought to herself. Not that she was going to say that out loud as she didn't want to chase him away and have him leave Burgess alone like she had been. Not that she really begrudged him as, at the time, he **had** been interviewing the guy who had shot her. But he hadn't even come by after he had finished with him. Antonio nodded as he sat next to her.

"Burgess is tough. She'll pull through," he stated. She was **definitely** a firecracker. Not that you would know that right away. She was kind of quiet until you got to know her, and even **then** you were still wondering how many layers she had. For example, what had caused a flight attendant to want to join the police academy? The careers were so vastly different and it was just strange that she had made such a tremendous change. But it wasn't like he had could just bring it up in a casual conversation around the station.

"It's weird, seeing her so still," Platt murmured. Burgess was always so full of life and quick to smile and now she was motionless. She didn't like it one little bit. She wanted things to be back to normal.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I keep expecting her to just wake up," he said. Not to mention that this was reminding him of when the woman sitting next to him had gotten shot. Damn, if he had just moved faster, she probably wouldn't have gotten shot and she'd still be able to go out on patrol if she wanted to.

"It's good of you to visit her. She'll appreciate that," the woman stated. _I don't want to come right out and ask him. What if he says he didn't want to?_ she wondered.

"I'm sorry. For not ever stopping by when you got shot," he commented.

"Why didn't you?" she asked, turning to face him and feeling curious despite herself.

"I didn't think I had the right. I mean, it **was** my fault that you got shot in the ass," he answered and her jaw dropped. He had been blaming himself all this time? **That** was why he hadn't come to visit her?

"What are you talking about, Dawson? No, it wasn't."

"The bullet was meant for me and if I had been paying better attention, you wouldn't have had to cover me like you had. And it wouldn't have ruined your career."

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard you say. We were all caught by surprise that day." She had had no idea that he had been blaming himself.

"But…"

"Nope, you don't get to do that. It wasn't your fault." Seeing that it wouldn't do him any good to argue, he just fell silent. As she settled back in her chair to continue to watch over Burgess, Platt allowed a small smile to grace her lips. It certainly felt good to have that hashed out and taken care of…

**Author's Note:** This was something that my co-writer came up with. I enjoyed it and I hope y'all do too.


	5. True Friendship & Love

**Author's Note:** So I was a bit puzzled by the way that Capp had suddenly rejected the offer of going with Kelly to Vegas that I wanted to write something where they discussed things before Kelly went off and got married.

**True Friendship & Love**  
>"Hey, Capp, wait up!" Kelly called after the tall, bald-headed firefighter on Squad. Capp stopped in his tracks during the trek to head to his truck and waited until the lieutenant – his boss – had fell into step beside him to finally turn toward the dark-haired man.<p>

"What's up, Severide?" Capp asked.

"Just wanted to know …why did you turn down goin' to Vegas?"

Capp sighed. This had always been the hardest part …revealing his secret. He and Cassandra had agreed that this was their thing, but Kelly _was_ his closest friend here and he couldn't not tell his lieutenant. "It's because I promised I'd go and visit my kids," Capp finally confessed.

Kelly gaped at him. _Why didn't he tell me that he was married?_ "Well, hey, that's great. I hope you have a good time with them," he said, clapping Capp gently on the shoulder. Then, as he was walking away, he turned back and said, "Don't _ever_ lose the time you have with your kids, Capp. And don't take it for granted either."

"Thanks, Severide," Capp said with a nod and a smile, adjusting the bag he carried on one shoulder before turning to head to his truck.

**Author's Note 2:** Was it okay? I just really felt like the two members of Squad should've talked before Kelly went to Vegas and married Brittany.


	6. Waiting

**Waiting**

**Mackenzie**

Thirteen-year old Mackenzie Severide blew out her breath and leaned back in her seat, looking around the common area of Firehouse Fifty-One. _I'm bored,_ she thought to herself. When school had been closed for the day due to the snow, she had thought that spending the day at the firehouse where her dad worked would be a blast. And while everyone was here, it **had** been fun.

But about twenty minutes ago, they had all been called out to an accident scene and she had finished her homework this morning. Therefore, she was now bored and waiting for them all to come back. Maybe she would've been better off spending the day with her mother. Even if nothing exciting happened, she was sure that she would at least have somebody to talk to at Chicago Medical. But she wasn't there. No, instead she was here and completely and utterly bored out of her mind. _This sucks,_ she thought to herself.

The next time she came here, she would have to remember to bring a book or two along with her homework. With another sigh, she stood up and walked around the station, looking at the different pictures on the walls, smiling as she recognized the events from some of them. She **loved** looking at the pictures here. She and Henry had practically been raised here. And while Chicago Medical felt like a place to hang out, when Mom's boss allowed it which, honestly, had never been all that often, but that was okay as she had always preferred the firehouse. It didn't mean that it didn't get boring at times though. And this was one of those times.

When she reached the kitchen, she went over to Pouch and sat next to her, scratching the dog behind her ears. Pouch was getting up there and was in amazingly good health for her age. Not that she was surprised given the fact that everyone here took really good care of her. Feeling the familiar touch, Pouch whined and nuzzled her face into Mackenzie's side, indicating that she wanted the attention to continue.

Chuckling, the teenager obliged. It was kind of hard to believe that she was a teenager. Wasn't it just yesterday Dad had given her and Henry their first tour of the place? And now here she was waiting for him and the others to get back from their call. And from past experience, she knew that it could take a while. In fact, this was probably going to be one of those days where it took a **long** while.

After all, from what she had learned, accident scenes could go either way, depending on what they were dealing with. _I wonder what it'd be like to be a firefighter,_ she thought to herself. Sometimes she thought it'd be rather exciting and maybe it would be, but she also knew that it was long hours and sometimes her father would come utterly exhausted or morose. To be honest, she wasn't sure she could deal with feeling that exhausted, especially when it was coupled with the feeling of not being able to save someone. And now she had gotten all morose. Great. As if sensing the changing mood, Pouch slowly climbed into her lap and the girl smiled.

"I'm all right, girl," she murmured, petting her reassuringly and then laughed as the dog licked her face. _Aw, Pouch,_ she thought to herself. For as long as she could remember, the dog had been a staple at the firehouse. She didn't know what she'd do without the dog and as long as she was there to wait with her, she didn't care how long her dad took on a shift…

**Pouch**  
>I licked the face of the girl that was no longer little but still adored by all. She was the reason I loved kids. Her, Henry and Nolan. They were the Captain's kids. Captain Kelly Severide was a good husband and father, and the first time I got to stay overnight with them, it was awesome. Nolan had been just a little baby back then, but I made sure to never leave his side when either or both of his parents had to step out of the room. I grew up with the Severide kids.<p>

Now that Kelly was higher up, Capp had taken his spot as Lieutenant because he was a good leader, but no one could replace the feeling of being loved, especially right now by one of the sweetest people. Nudging at Mackenzie's hand, I licked the palm. _Love me!_ I encouraged her with this adorable look and she laughed, reaching out to stroke her hand down over my back.

I wagged my tail back and forth then turned when my ears picked up on chatter from out in the garage area and took off in that direction, barking when I saw the others, Kelly included.

**Author's Note:** My co-writer and I hope you saw last night's episode of Chicago Fire and were inspired to try something with the idea of Chief Boden's dad coming to town and blowing away our favorite Chief with that bombshell.


	7. A Date for the Evening I

**A Date for the Evening**

**Johanna Voight and Kelly Severide**  
>She'd been surprised when he sent her a text that entailed the information of where to go and how formal the attire was, but how on earth Johanna Henrietta Voight put together her outfit for the firefighters' ball so fast was priceless to those who knew her and Kelly so well. And how she managed to pull off the modern ball gown with scoop neck adorned with lace, styled in a wedding gown shape with crystal buttons, was beyond anyone's grasp as soon as they saw how gorgeous – and trim – she looked in the dress next to Kelly.<p>

"Wow" was the last word he would've described her in the gown that she wore. In a midnight navy blue, and the crystal belt that covered the waist of the dress, she looked beyond "wow" to him.

The blonde had no reason to be jealous of one of her three best friends' dates. After all, they had agreed to attend the ball as friends so that he could ask the lovely businesswoman he was secretly dating. And, by secretly, Shay knew that something else was going on, but they weren't telling her anything.


	8. A Date for the Evening II

**A Date for the Evening II**  
>Kelly couldn't help but stare at Jo as she came into view. Damn, she looks so good, he thought to himself. Then again, she <strong>always<strong> looked good. And how she had gotten the dress in such a short amount of time was a mystery to him. But that didn't matter though. No, what mattered was that he was going to propose to her. Okay, technically, that was a moot point seeing as how they were already married, but he wanted the whole world to know. He was sick of hiding. They had had to hide for a while now and he just wanted everything out in the open. As Jo came up to them, Kelly's breath caught and he smiled at her. "You look gorgeous," he managed to say. Did she even know what she was doing to him? She was the only one who had ever had this effect on him and he to be honest, he rather liked it.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jo grinned. No, he didn't look so bad at all. In fact, he looked downright yummy in his tux. Granted, later, she'd be coaxing him out of it, but right now, she was going to enjoy him in it for as long as she could. Just then, a fast song started playing and before either Kelly or Jo could object, Shay pulled them out onto the dance floor. But Jo didn't mind. Hey, anything that gave her a good excuse to dance with her husband was okay with her. Not that anyone knew that they were married. While there was a part of her that wished that they could tell all of their friends, she knew that wasn't possible. At least…not right now. Then, the rest of her thoughts faded as Kelly twirled her farther onto the dance floor. After the song ended, a beat for the tango was heard and she started to head back. She knew Kelly and he didn't like these kinds of dances. To her surprise, she was whirled back around.

"Goin' somewhere?" he queried, as he moved with the music. Yeah, okay, he didn't usually like dancing the tango, but it was one of Jo's favorite dances and he wanted her to have a good time. Seeing her grin as she joined him, he knew he had made the right decision. As they danced, everyone from Firehouse 51 watched in disbelief. Was their lieutenant really doing a tango? He **hated** the tango. Always called it a girly dance. And yet, here he was, leading Jo Voight into one.

"Damn, he's only been dating her for a while, hasn't he?" Joe Vargas queried. His wife Eloise elbowed him.

"Whipped," Matt Casey said under his breath. On the dance floor, Jo grinned as Kelly lifted her up and she draped a leg around his waist.

"They're probably all talking," she murmured.

"Let 'em. Tonight is all about you, baby," he murmured and she leaned as far back as she could, moaning when she felt him caressing her. Damn, he felt good! He was so hot when he got like this. He then slid her back down to the floor and they once more moved to the beat of the music. When the song ended, they stared at each other, each trying to fight the arousal that had grown during the dance.

"Kelly," she whispered. To her surprise, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. "What are…?"

"I know this is a bit redundant, but Johanna Voight, will you marry me …again?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered and he slipped the engagement ring on her finger. Then, before she could say another word, he pulled her close and kissed her, causing the rest of the world to fade away.

**Author's Note:** There will be one more little one-shot after this and that will end this three-part one-shot series. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	9. A Date for the Evening III

**Author's Note:** This was rated M for a reason, folks! Enjoy this final one-shot in the 'Date for the Evening' three-part series

**A Date for the Evening III**  
>Fire was the trail that flickered upwards then shot straight down into her core, making her gasp, when she felt his mouth on her breast. Following the proposal, as surprising as it had been, Kelly had wrapped her into his arms and led her out of the convention center where the ball was being held. They'd stopped to peck each others' lips, but that had managed to develop into a steamy, lingering kiss which had then led to hands searching and hips grinding against the other person.<p>

However, she'd stopped it before they could scar the other members of Firehouse 51 or District 21 and they'd rushed out to his Camaro, which he helped her into after tucking the skirt of her dress completely inside the car. Now, as she looked down at him holding her, both arms locked tightly around her waist and upper back while her legs tightened around his, Jo knew that she'd found her true heart's desire in Kelly Michael Severide.

"Kelly, will you please not tease me? It's not nice," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, it isn't? What would you like me to do, baby? Where do you want to be touched the most?" he whispered against her chest.

"Here," she whispered, guiding his hand down between her thighs. He gave her a smirk as he let his fingers caress her moist heat before pushing them deep into her. "Oh God, Kelly… Yes, please…"

"You like that, baby?" he asked.

"You know I do," she replied, moaning as he added another finger.

"Mm," he hummed against her chest, moistening the round globe with the tip of his tongue before driving her even more crazy with madness and desire as he took the globe deeper into his mouth.

Jo let her head fall back against the wall behind her, arching her body into his and pushing the round globe on her chest even deeper between his lips. _He's so amazing when he gets passionate like this,_ she thought as she reached down as far as she could between them to work on unfastening the belt that held his black dress slacks, loosening it and pushing her hand inside to stroke his throbbing shaft through his boxer-briefs. "Babe," she whispered.

"You're fightin' dirty, Johanna," he said in a low growl.

"Mm, I love it when you say my full name," she said with a smirk, licking her lips before squealing with laughter as he suddenly hoists her easily over his shoulder and carries her upstairs to their loft bedroom.

In the bedroom, she's placed down at the edge of the bed and finds herself lowering onto it, using the palms of her hands to scoot backward as he follows. A predatory sort of look was in his eyes, but she found it damn sexy as he lowered himself onto her. Jo's eyes fell to see that his pants were gone and he was left in only his boxers and the undershirt, which was more like a T-shirt that showed off his muscular upper arms. Oh, how she loved seeing them twitch as he moved closer, brushing his lips over hers in a hesitant manner. "Jo, for what it's worth, I'm really glad that you accepted my impromptu proposal," he whispered.

"I would not have it any other way," she whispered back, her smile the last thought on his mind as he groaned low before capturing her lips and delving his tongue deep into the honeysuckle sweet caverns of her mouth while his fingers mimicked his tongue's movements.

As he did, Kelly felt her slender fingers gently tug at the waistband of his boxer-briefs. "You want me to take 'em off?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Damn right I do, Lieutenant," she responded in the same husky voice he spoke in.

"Very well, Doctor, your wish is my command," he said with a chuckle as he moved away to grip the band on either side of his lean, muscular hips and bending down to remove them completely. When he'd straightened to his full height once more, Jo licked her lips at the sight of him in all of his glory. "Like what you see, Doctor?"

"You know it, Lieutenant," she said with a smirk, lifting one hand to use her index finger to beckon him closer. He grinned and jumped carefully onto the bed, wrapping her tightly in his arms and bringing his lips to hers while his hands moved down to her hips, feeling only skin.

"You started without me. Naughty Doctor Voight," he said then reached back and squeezed the cheek on the left side of her ass.

"So what are you going to do about it, Lieutenant Severide? Punish me?" _Now there was a thought,_ Kelly thought with a smirk forming on his face. "I was kidding. Don't you be going and getting any ideas, Kelly!"

"Mm, we'll see," he said, still wearing the smirk before leaning down to brush his lips over hers once more to test the waters. Jo brought him back toward her and kissed him, the gesture intensifying as Kelly shifted to place his throbbing shaft at the entrance of her core, rubbing against her for a few moments before thrusting into her and going as deep as he could, burying himself to the hilt.

He waited to move, and as he did, he looked into her eyes and used his hands to gently "admire" her slender and petite frame. "Kelly…" she whispered, shifting to push her pelvis up against his.

"Babe, don't do that," he said in a husky voice.

"Do what? Don't move? I want you, baby. Please don't make me beg," she whispered, a plea written in the way she gazed at him. _Awe, to hell with it,_ he thought as he moved out of her then slammed back in and making her gasp at the intensity of it. His thrusts only proved that he was still just as amazing in bed as he had been when they first started dating and were just discovering each others' bodies for the first time.

In and out, in and out he thrust, each one building up the momentum, the intensity of their lovemaking. Jo's mouth fell open in a silent scream as she met him thrust for thrust and Kelly felt a smile form on his face as he watched his beloved writhing beneath him. She was so damn fucking sexy when she looked like this, especially the way her lips formed the 'O' with each thrust into her that pushed her closer to the edge.

The taut flesh of her breasts called to him and he lowered his head to capture one round globe between his lips, moistening the skin of her breast and using his teeth to tug gently on the diamond-hard crest. Jo moaned breathlessly and moved her hands up to hold fast to the back of his skull, fingers tightening in his short-cropped black hair as he teased his lips between the valley of her breasts. "You know what you are?" he whispered against the skin of her chest.

"What's that?" she asked then moaned as she felt his fingers begin to stroke the nub, sending her plummeting over the edge.

"You are my forever, always and a day. And I mean that. I will find a way to always show that to you," he whispered, thrusting a few more times before shooting his hot seed into her.

**Author's Note 2:** I suck at writing sexy scenes, but am slowly getting better. Enjoy!


	10. Didn't Mean to Hurt Her

**Didn't Mean to Hurt Her**  
>Platt watched as Burgess and Roman headed out to their beat and the older woman let out a quiet sigh. Ever since her prank a few days ago, the younger woman had been avoiding her, only responding to her when it was absolutely necessary. That was bad enough, but the spark that had been in her eyes was gone. It was like she was dead inside. And that killed her. She hadn't meant to hurt her. It was just supposed to be a prank…busting her chops, as per usual. But it was apparent that she had gone too far. And now, no matter what she did or said, she couldn't get the patrolwoman to respond to her like she used to. It was like she had lost all respect for her. And she couldn't get the accusation out of her head: that she had lied to Burgess. Okay, technically she <strong>had<strong>. But it was just a little white lie. No big deal. Except apparently it **had** been a big deal to her. _I wish she'd believe my apology,_ she thought to herself. Oh, Burgess had said that she had accepted the apology, but things hadn't gone back to the way they had been. And now they were all stuck with a new Burgess. A Burgess that was all work, no play, and didn't trust anyone. But how was Platt supposed to know that trust was an issue for her? Despite the fact that she was outgoing and friendly, the younger woman was actually very private. But surely there was something they could do to get her back to the way she had been. Seeing Ruzek coming up, she threw him a smile. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"You been able to talk to Burgess?" he queried and she shook her head.

"Nope," she answered, causing him to sigh heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"She's not talking to me. I mean, we're friends, we tell each other stuff, but this…it's like she's…" His voice trailed off, as if unsure of how to phrase it.

"Broken inside?" she supplied.

"Exactly," he agreed. "She used to have this light in her eyes and now she's just…guarded, like she doesn't trust any of us," he continued. Briefly, Platt closed her eyes, trying to hide the pain that she knew was probably showing in them. **She** had done that to Burgess. Somehow, her prank had damaged her faith in them, and even though she was still doing her job to the best of her abilities, she had closed herself off from them. She hadn't meant to do **that** to the younger woman.

She hadn't meant to hurt her…

**Author's Note:** Here's the latest drabble. I hope it's okay; my co-writer wrote it.


	11. Barely Babies Ourselves

**Barely Babies Ourselves**  
>"Abigail, have you seen that dress I had in the closet?" Addison Forrest asked her friend and roommate when she walked into the bedroom that belonged to the former of the two and stopping short when she saw her friend making out with Benny Severide. Quickly exiting the same way that she had entered, Addison returned to her own room down the hall.<p>

It was obvious to her that her friends were finding their way back to each other after so long. Addison was happy for them. But tonight, she would get to see her own love, her beloved Henry "Hank" Voight. She was _excited_. Who could blame her though? The land-line rang and she quickly hurried to pick up the extension in her bedroom. "Addison Forrest, who may I ask is speaking?"

Her screams tore the couple that was currently involved in a make-out session down the hall apart and they came running, finding her screaming and crying and shaking uncontrollably. "Addison, what happened?" Benny asked as he watched his girlfriend embrace Addison gently and holding the auburn-haired girl.

"He…he's gone. They just told me that he was mentioned as killed in action," Addison said between sobs, unable to control the tears the flooded her cheeks and fell onto the shirt Abby wore.

"You're not going to believe that, are you?" Abby asked.

_How can I believe anything that they tell me?_ Addison thought to herself as she then placed her hand on her still flat stomach. "I was going to tell him about him or her when he got home…"

"Oh, sweetie," Abby said as she began to gently stroke Addison's auburn waves of hair. She was now worried about her friend, especially if she was carrying Hank's child as a reminder of what she had lost.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**  
>Abby was helping keep Addison calmed down as the expecting college student was studying when there was a knock at the front door. The former of the two got up even as she instructed her friend to continue with her studying and went to answer the door, gasping. Addison turned and followed her friend's example, but also fainted gently onto the floor so as not to hurt the baby. "Addison," Hank murmured, removing his beret and rushing over to kneel beside her, checking for a pulse.<p>

It was steady, but he was still worried, so he gently picked her up in his arms. "What do you think you're doing?" Abby demanded as she stood rigid in the doorway.

"I'm taking my pregnant girlfriend to the hospital," Hank said in a low voice, the tone nearly a growl.

"Oh no, you're not," she said with a shake of her head. "Benjamin and I will take her. You can ride along, but I will not have you risking her life or the baby's life."

"Fine," Hank spat out before allowing Benny to take Addison from his arms and carry her hurriedly outside.

They were barely kids themselves, and to learn that his girlfriend, his beloved Addison, was having a baby, his baby, made Hank rethink his choices about staying in the United States from now on.

**Author's Note:** I honestly have no idea where this came from, but I'm glad that I wrote and hope that my co-author can help with the next one-shot and/or drabble!


	12. Seeking Comfort

**Seeking Comfort**  
>When Donna came home, she was surprised to see Wallace holding his father and crying. <em>Oh, no,<em> she thought to herself, realizing what had happened. The cancer had taken the man and her husband had found him. "Oh, Wallace," she murmured, kneeling down next to him. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice still a murmur as she pulled him close.

"I can't believe he's gone," he managed to choke out. _This must've been why he wouldn't let me look into other treatments. He knew he was too far along,_ he thought to himself. And now he was gone. His father was gone. What was he going to do? Terrence was never going to know his grandfather and that killed him. He'd only have the stories. He would never get the chance to talk to him in person.

"I know, baby. I know," Donna said as she tried to blink back her own tears. But it was no use. The tears just kept coming. She couldn't believe she had been so hard on the older man. How come she hadn't cherished her father-in-law's time with them? Now it was too late to make amends. Hopefully Wallace Sr. knew that she loved him regardless of the argument that they had had. Okay, she could worry about that later. Right now, she had to be here for her husband.

"I get it now. He knew he was too far along. That's why he wouldn't let me…I thought he was just being stubborn," he stated and she gave him a quick squeeze.

"I know, baby. And I'm **sure** he loved the thought behind it. He knew you just wanted to make sure you two had more time. But somehow, he just knew."

"Thank God he was able to spend some time with Terrence."

"We'll tell him all about Pop as he grows up. I promise you that." Wallace nodded, unable to speak anymore. His father was gone. Damn, he was gone. There hadn't been enough time. It was too soon. _I need you, Dad. I don't know what I'm doing,_ he thought to himself. How was he supposed to do this by himself? Suddenly, all he wanted was his father back. How could he go on without him? It was too soon. It was **much** too soon. As Wallace continued crying, Donna did the only thing that she was able to: she just held him. It was the only thing that would mean anything. Words were useless at this point. The only thing that she could do was just to hold him, and give him her strength…

**Author's Note:** This came from my co-author's brilliant mind and I, while saddened by Chief Boden's loss of his father, know that the time he got to spend with Donna and little Terrence treated him well. I can't wait for Boden to return to 51; it will be fun!


End file.
